Imperfect World
by polito4547
Summary: I've been beaten, disgraced, and turned down. Always being thrown around by someone for their own personal gain. I wont let this ever happen again...never again. A dark void fills the end of the tunnel as I sit and look at it. I sit still and debate if I should get lost in its beauty or just reach out for another chance. I guess the answer is right in front of me huh? The void won.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Out of the Fire and Into the Streets**

I sigh as I make a makeshift house for myself. It's the third week since I was kicked out by my father leaving me with nothing but my laptop, its charger, my PET and its charger, and a bit of money. I was currently under the dome in the play ground near the school to which I have to attend now since my father signed me up for it. I opened my laptop to begin installing my newest purchase. Before arriving I bought a customizing pack from my net navi who is an Alpha A model, a high end basic model. According to the chip guy, he had special abilities, and is best for those who have never had a custom net navi. I bought it since it was on sale for 75% off its original price. This brings me here which shows that my installation is complete, now I just need to boot up my PET. "Hello, I am your new net navi, Circe (pronounced Kirk-ee). I specialize in visual tricks and manipulation as my fighting style. This leads me to be able to engage in short, medium, and long range battle." Interesting, so he's a a ninja of sorts, though his apparel says otherwise. "I can summon up to nine different puppets, though they have to be used via battle chip." I groan internally, I don't have enough money for such chips. Anything that involves summoning with battle chips spells high prices. "Four are provided but due to me being a version 1.0, I can only summon up to two at a time. Further down the line, I should be able to summon more as I explained earlier. One more warning, before I have my personality file installed as well as the rest of my design: Unlike other navis, I can run out of energy in a fight. Your PET will have my life gauge and my energy gauge, if my energy gauge drops more than half ways, I will not be able to control my own puppets leaving me with nothing to defend against myself. Also, right now is the best time to make a copy of me as a back up, since after my personality file is installed, I will be unreadable to you and you will not be able to make backups of me further down the line." That is weird, I guess this is why he was on sale, he is a win big or die trying kind of navi. I don't care, he's my first navi, and I'm sure that he can't be all too bad. "Installing remaining files, estimated time, half an hour." Another big plus, is that he didn't have much left in order to download. It was around six in the afternoon when Circe finished installing. His design was now completely different. Before he seemed more like a navi built for speed, but now he wore a dark colored coat, his right eye shone through the mask on his face. He also had light streaks on his cloak as well as a darker yet still visible swirling pattern on his cloak that continued to his mask and ended at his right eye. To my surprise, his coat moved freely as my new navi explored his new home. His coat looks like a heavy trench coat, but acts like a long sweater when he moves. I guess he does live up to his name of being a master of visual tricks. "So do you like your new home?" I ask him as he then appears in front of my screen. He nods, "It's actually pretty cool in here. I mean it will need a few flares here and there, but other than that it's cool." Interesting personality, he's much more laid back than I expected, in fact from what I heard, he seems to be much more that what meets the eye. "So, huh…" he began rather awkwardly, "What exactly is your name?" I face palm, "Sorry, the name's Jonathan." After my little argument with my father, I still don't know if I am a Simmons or not. "Awesome, now," Circe began as he cleared his that, "Jonathan, it is part of my coding to have you go through a small tutorial so you understand hoe I work. I know that you were briefed about my abilities, but theory is different from practice you know." I nodded and began the tutorial program that should only run once. "I think that we should begin with the most basic of my abilities, elemental changes. If you notice at the bottom left corner that I have three to choose from, WaterBase, FireBase, and GrassBase. Right now I'm your typical normal navi with no element benefits. You are able to choose one while we battle in one of two ways. First you can choose it as a full make over or use it as a power boost. Keep in mind if you use it as a power boost, you have to allow for it to recharge until next time." I nodded in understand, that wasn't too hard. "I don't think that you need practice on selecting and clicking the OK button so on to the second half of the lesson. My special ability of puppet manipulation. You are able to control my puppets while out on the playing field or have them automatically attack or block as they see fit. Insert two of the summoning battle chips into the field." I did as I was told and two different looking navis appeared, however they bore resemblance to the original in the center. The one on the left had a cloak that seemed to be alight, while the other one had more of a flowing feel to him. "Tell me one thing," my instructor began, "If a water attack clashes with a fire attack what happens?" I answered that they cancel out and he nodded at my answer. "Yes, but what happens after they cancel?" I thought about it, "Steam covers the field from the water that was vaporized," I began. "Good, now tell me, what is my especially?" I began to understand, "Right-o I want you to try it out." I did as I was told and had the puppets release a fire tower and an aqua tower. Upon colliding, the steam appeared as theorized, "Now for my special ability, I am able to hide in the steam and allow to attack the opponent from behind provided that the steam stays there long enough." I understood, "Good, now finally, my power gauge. You see since I can control other puppet navis I run out of my programmed endurance to fight. Since I get to control more than one navi at a time, I use up much more energy than any other navi. Compared to one I still have more than them, but my true power lies with me being able to use my puppets. A gauge is provided so you keep an eye on my power levels and pull me out if necessary. Remember, if I drop to zero, I vanish. It's the same way with humans, if they don't have energy to keep your blood pumping, then you won't live for very long. Once more I will emphasize, my true power comes in the form of me being able to have control over any navi's movements, I'm not limited to my puppets but also team members as well. Well, I think that's all you need to know for today, we can now have fun, what do you say, eh?" I nodded. Sure it was a mouthful of information, but it isn't as hard as it seems, with practice I'm sure that we can become great net battlers.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I recently finished building my "new" PC. I say "new" cuz it uses a few old parts, but it's new to me. So hopefully this will allow me to be able to make more content for you guys. Just to be redundant, All Characters belong to Capcom. Jonathan and his friend are the only ones that belong to me. Now on with the fic!_

Chapter 2: Kid Faux

So far school doesn't seem too bad. I managed to make a friend, and she seems extremely nice which is always a plus. I was doing my homework at the park, which I've made my home under the small dome that has a few holes on it. So far no one knows about my current way of living, well no one except my net navi. "Why do you live like this? You should at least tell your new friend, she should at least know." I sigh, it's true that I should tell her, but it's just that I don't want her to think that I am some sort of run-away kid that does nothing but evil. But then again, I have begun doing nothing but evil. "Hey Circe, I'm going to plug you in to my computer, I have a new program for you to try out," I called to my navi as he streamed into the screan of my PC. "Okay, tell me if anything feels weird during the process. You will have to be awake for this." HE nodded but then suddenly stopped me, "Where did you get the money to buy a navi cust?" I responded that I made it myself, and that I wanted to try it out. He nodded and said that he trusted me, and I proceeded to have the program run and execute while my navi prepared himself. I will not lie, that data that I will inject into him has an overwrite function so that he will have to obey my every command. I personally don't like this idea, and neither will he, but in order to put my plan into action, I will need to be able to make sure that he will not question my actions at any given point with our plans, battles, or any meetings that may occur in the future. "The install is complete, and there seems to be no bugs, how were you able to do it?" he asked. I had some help of the Internet for them to analyze my code for bugs, as well as trying to run it on the program installed on my computer. It took quite some time actually, but I won't dwell on it, it was finished and it was now inside my navi. "Well, the only difference I feel is a bit in my personality program, but other than that I'm cool." I smiled, I just hope that I would never have to use the command code on him, it doesn't feel right, but what has to be done, has to be done. He seemed happy, "Whoa I also have new powers!" he began to test them out himself; I smiled weakly as he enjoyed himself in the training program in the computer. I really hope that I didn't mess up with putting that extra code inside of him, and I'm not talking about the command protocol.

**Two Months Later**

I was in the library doing some business, yeah let's call it that, business. Well anyways, I decided to locate myself at the back where almost no one goes so I can be isolated. Apparently it isn't such a deserted section as I saw a young kid, my age with rather short hair, shorts and a sweater. I noticed that it was Tory who was approaching me; it was now much to late, "...are you doing?" I heard him ask as he butted his head into the screen of my computer. I was knocked onto the floor while Tory was now demanding what I was doing. I didn't want to tell him, he already knows what I am doing. Even though I don't have money, I've been able to put on some muscle do to having to carry around my heavy computer with me where ever I go, thus making it easy for me to take Tory over and me having him pinned. "Let's put it like this Tory, what do you hold dear to you? Family and friends, or your memories?" I threatened as he began to struggle less and less. "If you want your memories while keeping your friends then you will join me. Otherwise, I will remove all of your memories and you won't know anyone other than yourself, and hopefully your parents." He stopped completely, as he broke my gaze to him, "Decide now, before I decide for you..." I can't believe that I am doing something like this. I have no justification other than I am lower than dirt. "Fine," he spat, "I'll join you, but you'll have to promise that you won't hurt any of my parents or friends!" I nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it..." I said quietly before letting him go. I closed my laptop and began to walk outside towards the park. I noticed that Tory had followed me, "What are you doing?" I asked him curiously, as I sat down and began to type away doing my homework. "Following you so I can find out where your base is at." His response was cold, I guess this is why Tory carries IceMan with him. "Well, then welcome to base, also known as my home, make yourself comfortable." I let him sit next to me as I saw him take out IceMan and had him jack in into my PC. "If we are going to be partners, our navis have to meet and this is the best way." He lacks emotion, but then again I have taken something precious from him, as I have to my navi: liberty and freedom. "What do you mean this is your home?" I sighed I didn't want to answer his question but I did anyways. I told him to leave it as is and not to push any farther. "Okay, simple rules, One: You are to engage battle only if you feel the need, Two: You have a choice to help your friends or me in battle if needed. Three: You are required to know some sort of self defense, I don't want you to be beaten to a pulp." I turned back to my PC before showing him a webpage that I managed to take a screen shot of while at the library. "What are your favorite colors? I need to know so I can order our disguises for this little make believe to be able to come true." Tory chose a blue scheme consisting of a marine blue for the flares and a darker shade of cyan for the main swirl that is located at the upper right side of the face. I took the design from my navi as I will be updating his design so he can be much more agile in order to be able to take full advantage of his current upgrade. I settled for a basic red flared cloak with an orange and black swirled mask, once again terminating at the right eye. Upon double checking the names of each color and making sure that the sizes are correct, I ordered them and told Tory to expect his within the week, given by me. I told him that he was free to decide whether he prefers to stay or leave: he decided to stay.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked all of the sudden. I know that he is referring to my project that I have chosen to take flight with. "There is a certain someone that I would like for them to go down in flames. He doesn't deserve to be able to roam freely in this world here. I do not wish for his death for him to see the error of his ways. I don't care how much of a hypocrite I find myself to be right now, but that is my ambition." I never took my eyes off of the black and white screen of my computer as I told him this. I then closed it before he asked and began from the beginning, recounting everything up until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Begin Operation: Prelude

We are now considered middle schoolers, this includes Tory and Sean who joined almost immediately after Tory. "So tell me, what is the plan for now? We have all of our summer vacation, so this should be the perfect opportunity to be able to attack them directly!" I shrugged a no. Although we can take them on by surprise, we don't have the resources needed to be able to support each other in case something goes against our favor. I like that Sean tends to be proactive and like to go for the surprise attack, but that wont help us if we want to take down. "I suggest that we all relax for a bit and take a vacation, you guys have worked hard and deserve this summer vacation. We will meet later during the year." I was about to leave but then Tory stopped me, "Where will you go?" he asked. Sean also knows about my current housing commodities, that I don't have a home, but I have other plans, one that I cannot let go to waste. "I'll manage, I've heard the the sewers that are not in use have aired out and that no more smell is in them. If this is true I will begin to reside there, if not I'll continue looking." I bid them all farewell as they all got up and left to go back home. I decided against wearing the cloaks today as I didn't want them to suffer in the scorching heat of today's summer sun.

I stood at the main entrance of the subway station when I noticed a train stop to drop off its passengers. "Hey Jonathan! Over Here!" I heard a voice call out to me. I see that she has arrived along with her parents. She ran up to me as she hugged me with all of her might. "I'm glad to see that you are still around," she commented as she let go. "Same here," I responded, my voice rather quiet. I noticed that she was allowed to roam the city while they took their stuff to the hotel that they were renting. I was then pulled and led to the nearest restaurant, which just so happened to be one that sold the best curry in ACDC Town. We ordered two plates of curry while we took our seats somewhere closer to the back. "So tell me, is there anything new I need to know about this place before we go out and explore?" she asked rather enthusiastically. I explained that our old classmate, Lan has become a hometown hero, defeating WWW, Gospel, and the recent Neo WWW and DUO. Our curry was given to us as we continued to catch up with each other. "Have you heard of a new net mafia that is on the rise?" she finally asked. I guessing that she is refering to the Illusionists. "You know that Illusionists, how they have been locking down banks and putting up cyber blockades on major companies not letting them do transactions." I sighed of course she has heard of us and our recent attacks. I shook my head no and let her explain it all to me. "...I think that they aren't as bad as people make them out to be," she said as she at the end. I was caught by surprise by her statement, "Why?" I ask. "Think about it, they black all money transactions from inside and outside, at the time the Terra Neaveu Organization was stealing money from large corporations. If it was unintentional that's something else, but I call it as I see it." I weekly smiled, at least she can see a bit of light from our evil.

We sat at the park as the day ended and the sun set. We went everywhere, from the mall to the battle arcade, and to the local chip shop in order to get Sakura that sword chip she needed for a program advanced. "So where are you guys staying at for the time being?" I asked as we sat down at the base of the tall tree in the abandoned park. "We are staying at the apartments near school." We sat in silence as we watched the sun begin to set over the jagged horizon caused by the houses that were in the way.

A shaking could be felt, gradually growing from light to harsh. An earthquake? Not likely, so I began to look for the cause of the shaking. "Come on let's go, we need to get out of here!" I called to Sakura. When she was able to register the situation she began to run and I followed shortly. I then noticed dimensional generators begin to rise from the ground. This can only spell trouble for us. The dome surrounded us as a single netnavi appeared in the center. He was of medium height, mostly themed of dark colors with very few highlights. "I'm looking for the one called Jonathan," it sneered as it stepped foreward. "What do you want?" I called back standing in the space between Sakura and the new net navi. "The name's SymphonicMan, I have no ambition begin a concerto in D minor over an F sharp. I'm here to deliver a message, a simple one..." I noticed that another navi ad substanciated and had taken Sakura as a hostage while I wasn't paying attention. "Don't worry, as long as you don't pull anything suspicious, she'll be fine." This time it was a a navi that had a vampire theme to him. "All we want is you and the rest of your band to stop interrupting our plans; the show must go on!" The maestro navi spoke, "But to make ourselves clear, here's a parting gift!" A huge blast was felt hit my left arm followed by heat then immense pain. The impact of the hit launched me forwards to where SymphonicMan was standing only to be hit out of the way by him. I lay on the cold floor before being picked up again and held up so I can see into SymphonicMan's eyes, "But just in case you do decide to pull something at the last minute, we'll be taking your little girlfriend with us." Both navis laughed as I was held almost powerless against them. I was thrown to the floor before I noticed a few shots taken from elsewhere towards the two navi. My left arm was definitely disabled but I needed them to stop before they hurt Sakura. I ran in front of them calling them to stop firing only to be responded by a command of moving away from the battlefield. "You should probably listen to the boy..." began the vampire navi, but was only cut off by the newcomer MegaMan CF. "Both of you are going down!" he simply stated as he blindly charged into battle. I cut him off midway only to have him jump over me. I noticed that he then diverted his attention to SymphonicMan as he was about to bring down his cyber sword on him. I was bale to catch him by the leg with my good arm before pulling him down, this time to have another navi attack SymphonicMan. I looked towards the vampire navi who had now gaged Sakura with his mouth, keeping her from producing any sound. I turned back to see the legendary Protoman in his crossfusion form. He was repelled back to where Lan was now currently standing looking for an opening of sorts while I was now once again standing between the two parties. Both kept at it while I did my best from stopping both of them while the two navis stayed watching this dilemma. I noticed that CF Protoman was now getting frustrated with the situation and charged once again moving from side to side in order to be unpredictable. He jumped and stopped right in front of me but didn't move instead I saw CF MegaMan above me. I didn't take a chance, I could not lose Sakura now, not when I have met her once again. I used Protoman's small amount of momentum to flip him over and throw him towards CF MegaMan causing both to fall from the sky. "What is your problem?" Excalimed CF Protoman now officially livid. I was about to answer but SymphonicMan stopped me, "I see that you are loyal to friends, Kid Faux. We will leave with these events showing that you do keep your word, but know that next time there will be no mercy!" He left laughing maniacally releasing the DA from the world. I was then tackled by Lan, "Why are you protecting him? He's the enemy!" he exclaimed at my ear. His arm was crushing my left shoulder that was saturated in pain. Lan got off, but not before landing a punch to my face. I noticed that Chaud began to approach me and I took this chance to get up and run over to where Sakura was; I was tackled before arriving to her. "Where do you think you are going?" I heard Chaud growl as he did his best to restrain me. I kicked him in the shin causing him to let go of his grip and me being able to catch up to Sakura who was on the floor.

"Sakura," I shook her trying to wake her from her sleep. I kept shaking her but she didn't respond, "Where's her pulse, where's her pulse?" I kept repeating to myself. There was no breath, I tried my best to see if I could do some CPR on her. I don't care that I don't know, I just want her to live a while longer. "No... No, No no no no no. NO!" I couldn't accept this, she can't be dead, it's a dream, no a nightmare. It's unreal, surreal, I don't care I just want this to end. "I'm sorry Jonathan..." began Lan as he approached me. I pushed him away I didn't want to him nor Chaud. "You guys are real NetSavers, you know, not even taking into account situations that you know nothing of. You just assume and hope for the best; I sure hope that others haven't gone through this same scenario in previous times." I began to feel a few dropplets here and there coming from the looming clouds that now hung over us. "Are you also crying Sakura?" I asked quietly to myself. I heard footsteps begin to fade into my vicinity from behind. "Dimensional Chip! Slot In!" I said as I slotted in a stolen chip from DUO's incident. My navi appeared from behind me stopping both Lan and Chaud from getting any closer as I began to reach the light and cross the street. The rain began to fall much harder into a full cold shower, one that felt numb to the touch of my skin. I saw that a stream of blood was being left behind me, and noticed that it originated from my burnt arm. I looked at the face of Sakura, it was so peaceful, almost as if she was simply sleeping. I wiped a bead of sky water that was running from her cheek as I continued to walk forwards towards where ever it was that I was going. I feel on my knees as I found it impossible to continue onwards, my energy was drained and I have most likely lost a lot of blood. I found a wall to sit down and rest which had the light of a nearby street lamp, dully illuminating its vicinity. I recalled my navi back from stalling Lan and Chaud back at the hill. I removed the Dimensional Chip from my PET as I told my navi to tell Sean and Tory about this; he complied as he left to send the message. I looked down at my left arm which had a spots of muscle showing every here and there. It was too much for darkness overtook my world.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello guys, sorry for taking so long. I recently returned from my Confirmation retreat and I've had college prep activities that needed attention. However I'm back and I hope that I haven't lost my touch in creating entertainment for all of you guys. Anyways I own nothing other than the OC's support CAPCOM as they are the creators of MegaMan._

Chapter 4: Light Colored Walls

Light colored walls surround my vision as I groggily woke up. "Wake up sleepy head," I heard to my right. Who was it? I tried to look in their direction but I couldn't muster the strength to do so. My eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the room and I noticed a young girl in front of me. "Sakura?" I asked incredulously. She nodded and hugged me strongly, "You've been out for at least a month," she stated as she let go. My mind began to race and I shook the thoughts away, what mattered now was that she was standing in front of me. I saw a nurse come in with a clipboard with a small smile on her face. "You are very lucky to have survived," she spoke as she took a few notes. "Most people that are in your condition never make it. I'll have the doctor come in and then I'll bring you some food, you must be hungry." I nodded lightly, though it felt as if it was a feat in it of itself. Once the nurse left, I noticed that Sakura sat next to me in the hospital bed. A small silenced bridged the gap between us before she spoke, "I was really worried when you didn't wake up." I let it sink in before I spoke, "You really worried me as well." She looked at me as if I was delusional, "Once the two navis fled, I ran to you, and I couldn't find a pulse, I couldn't feel your breath..." I paused fighting back the rather vivid memories from the past event. I looked at her in the eyes, getting lost in its maze, "I thought that I lost you for good." I saw what I would think is a small blush on her face but I ignored it. What happened next sped by too quickly to register it. A kiss, a simple one yet powerful. It was a unique experience feeling her soft lips against mine, where I was completely lost in bliss. I closed my eyes and let myself indulge in it for the short while that it was. We both parted looking each other in the eyes, "Thank you..." she whispered before she collapsed on top of me. Her body was warm, as was her breathing against me. I removed some of her bangs from her face and I heard her snore lightly. I shifted my body to the best of my abilities in order to let her be fully laying down on the bed.

The doctor came and went and Sakura was forced to wake from her short slumber. "Hey Jonathan," I heard a nurse bring me back from my thoughts, "I need you to sign a few papers right now." I looked at her quizzingly. Whatever for, but when I turned to Sakura I saw her tense up and look away. "Give me some time to fill them out," I told the nurse, "I'll call when I'm ready to turn hem in." She nodded and left the room. "I'm sorry..." I heard Sakura whisper as the nurse left. I didn't mind about what the papers proposed, but why didn't she tell me about them? "I was waiting to tell you at the right time, but I...but I..." she began to cry and I held her close. "They said that you can belong, but I didn't want that. I want you here with me." She let herself go that night crying for a good half an hour telling me about the whole thing. I had given the paper to the nurse that came in with my dinner, which I ate with much gusto; I was hungry what can I say. "You always separated yourself from the rest of the others, never allowing yourself to be able to have any close friends. I don't like that, I never understood why you would always leave, never telling me about where you are going, or if I would like to come." Her eyes looked down to the light colored bed sheets. "Why do you run away from your problems Jonathan, yet you are there for others in their time of need?" She didn't let me answer, "You think that ignoring your own problems will go away?" her anger rose steadily. "Do you not trust me enough?" I felt myself flinch at those words. Her breathing was ragged and her face red; within a fraction of a second I felt a sting on my cheek from her hand as it crossed my face.

About a minute passed before she spoke, "Maybe it was a mistake of mine to convince my parents into taking you in." She left upon saying that leaving me to my thoughts. I had finished signing the just before she left, now only leaving me here holding it in my hands. _"Maybe it was a mistake of mine to convince my parents into taking you in,"_ repeated over and over in my head. I felt my vision go blurry, but not dark as it normally does. Tears? I wiped my eyes to confirm this, I guess words can break a person no matter how stoic they seem to be. I lay back into the recliner bed that the hospital has as I these words haunted me. I had subconsciously brought my hand up to my face to where she had slapped me. Should I turn in these papers or should I... I was interrupted by the door opening. I noticed that it was her parents and I meekly greeted them as they entered. Sakura's mom was wary as she approached me. Her mom was the first to speak, "How are you doing?" I respond that I am fine. "What happened here?" I heard her father ask rather sternly, the look on his face giving away that he didn't like the fact that his daughter was distraught. "She was crying and ran home before we could get any information out of her." I sighed, I guess that she was hurt much more than I had anticipated. "We had a small dispute, a one sided one at that," I responded never meeting their gazes. I can tell the mother that she seemed rather sad but her father didn't let up on his stern look. I grabbed my application and handed it to them, "Here give it Sakura and tell her that I trust her decision of either turning it in or disposing of it." I noticed that her father was about to lunge at me and was about to hold out my left arm in order to stop him. It never rose, but I didn't have enough time to see as to why the only thing that I felt was a heavy weight land on top of me before I could react. "You little bitch! You think that everyone will be making the decisions for you, why don't you man up and say yes or no!" However, before I could answer I was met with a fist to the face. I felt myself get hit quiet a few times before numbness began to creep over my body taking it hostage. I felt myself become weightless within the dark abyss that I was at. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face; I panicked wondering where I was at trying to go somewhere but never moving. I let myself go limp, I gave up I can go anywhere, and if I was I can't feel the movement. I began to hear a voice, it was Sakura. I tried to follow it and it seemed to get loud as I struggled over to it's general direction so I guess I can move. I stopped, _"Maybe it a mistake of mine to convince my parents into taking you in..."_ was all I heard before it vanished completely. "He's coming around! Give him space!" My surrounding were becoming lighter and lighter until I couldn't keep my eyes open. I shielded myself from the light as I noticed that I am now back in the hospital. I was bombarded by questions of "are you okay?" and its variants. I simply nodded to them in order for them to leave me alone, I really just wanted to be left alone in order to process what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for being out for so long. I had to prepare for my graduate school presentation but now that that is over with, and now I am back to writing fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy this!_

**Chapter 5: Boy and the Ghost Part1**

It was hard leaving the hospital. I knew that she wouldn't want me around her, not after our little quarrel. I also knew that she was leaving today so I was at the train station waiting to see her departure. I train after train leave eventually I noticed a familiar face inside and waved goodbye, although I knew that she wasn't going to wave back. I began to walk back when I noticed Tory appear in front of me, "What's up?" I asked. I was motioned to follow and did so as we took the shortcut through the park. "We were able to locate the HQ of our target group, what would you like to do?" asked Tory as we entered our HQ. I thought for a moment, "I think that this would be a perfect time to infiltrate their base, however I believe that if we tap this information to the NetPolice first we are able to get a better understanding of their security." I paused in order to make sure that everyone follows me, "We will follow through the rooftops, and enter when ever opportune." I was handed a map of the area which was included in the obtained files, and began mapping out our route through the rooftops, leaving the ground for the NetPolice.

It wasn't hard to send an e-mail with an anonymous name tag with such information, with the Electron Knights being at the top of the charts of the most wanted of cyber criminals, they will not pass up on such leads. It didn't take long to see action outside of the police building. "Who's that?" I asked out loud not receiving confused looks. "That would be Barrel, but according to public data, he died about a year ago from old age. However, it was printed in the SciLab's reports that after recent events with a time distorted area, Barrel was able to come from the past into the future. However as of recent activity, that is still uncharted waters to everyone except those in on the secret." I nodded in understanding, and began to follow them into the scene.

It took about an hour to get there and I noticed that Lan and Chaud were there as well speaking to Barrel about their plan. I ushered my two companions close to the building, if Lan and Chaud were here, then that means that they are planning to use a DA, and surround the building. We were able to get to the top and just in time as the two boys and Barrel Crossfused. We had our navis materialize into the DA using Dimensional Chips and awaited for them to scout out the area and also in hopes to distract them as we deal with the leader known as the Puppet Master. We got to work as we explained to separate the three into separate areas. "Circe you will deal with CF Colonel, IceMan will deal with MegaMan, and FreezeMan you will take care of CF Protoman." Everyone understood their roles and disperced into their positions with each net op close to their net navi. Now the fun will begin, I called to one of my navi's extra navis and asked him to join me, "We are going to go meet Mr. Puppet Master Himself." It wasn't hard to find the main desk and long and behold there was the group leader himself sitting in a leader chair imitating the stereotypical President. "Morning, intruder, in what may I help you with today?" He asked in the ever so familiar annoying voice that he has. He was faking it, I know it completely sure. "Why don't you speak like a normal person, Jason?" Everyone in the room was confused. "How would you know my name kid? I've never told my name to anyone..." I interupted as I removed my mask. "...Except for me father. Aren't you proud of your son, second place in the most wanted boards. The one who always disrupts your plan of trying to cause problems, making it hard to create a reputation for yourself as a group. It is pitiful that we were able to get your files, even if you did put them out for grabs." The man now speaking in his normal baritone voice rose, only to hear the large oak doors being smashed in by the net police. I place my mask back on to see three CF navis and their respective net ops standing rather tired as they face me and the small group behind me. I had Circe do a simple attack in order to create an opening. "Yo Lan, give your father my regards, Now Circe Crossfuse!" Two more voices were heard from behind, "CROSSFUSE!" I turned to Jason and noticed that he seemed uneasy however things got hectic upon entering upon CF Tory entering, "F...F...Father?" There was the man known as Tory's father standing to the right of Jason, it wasn't pretty sight for a son but there were the facts spread out like a prostitute's legs on a bed...well that was probably the worst comparison ever imagined. Anyways next was Sean however instead of disbelief anger was shown through his eye that was still visible through the mask. His aunt and uncle stood to the left of the Puppet Master. I balled up my left fist, which was awkward at first but simply ignored it as I charged towards my father who was able to raise a hand that was half in Crossfusion the rest of his body still human. "Oh man where to even begin, physical body alterations make this possible, think of it like a fancy chip spread throughout the body allowing me and my net navi to crossfuse whenever we fell like it. Oh just a a warning everyone else can do it as well." I felt my blood boil as he turned into CF PuppetMan and everyone else with their navis. Sean's realtives were the Gemini brothers and Tory's father was ArcticMan. I deployed all puppets of grass, water, fire, and electricity type and allowed them to begin to circle me. I noticed that the NetPolice were ready to fight even though they were severely damaged exhausted then not even a repair chip will help them.

We all charged, everyone being able to pick some sort of fight, Sean vs his one of his relatives, Lan with the other, Protman and Colonel vs some other minions and the leaders were pit against each other. I noticed that everyone seemed to be fighting in their own section of the room while I took center stage with my father. "So son," he began, "Tell me why we don't join forces? We would become unstoppable; rule the world, control it from the palm of our hands." So typical of anyone trying to extend their end. I approached him as if going for the handshake instead impaling him with a cyber sword. I noticed something similar to blood begin to spill out, yet easily disintegrated into thin air. "Would you really believe that I would ever return to be under your cruel tyranny?" I asked my voice raising. Within my peripheral vision I noticed one of the minions stray to close to me so I had one of my puppets attack disengaging his Crossfusion as well as destroying his PET. "Tell me, what reason do you give me to ever hold an alliance between you and me? From what I last remember you were the one who separated me from the rest of the house. Friends would never come over because you would obviously give a bad impression on their parents not trusting you. You ruined my life in every way possible doing whatever you pleased, from experimenting to just plain out torturing me. What makes everything worse is that you just threw me out when you were done with me, just like a broken play toy; that's probably what I was to you, wasn't it?" I received no answer so I proceeded to have my blade cut through the rest of his arm. He was earily silent, "You are right," he finally spoke, "that's the only thing that you are, a play toy. From what I saw, you were easily manipulated by Sakura, and the best part was that you did anything she asked for. Best part is..." he snapped his finger and someone else walked in with a prisoner. She had her face covered but the segway into the situation left little to the imagination to who it was. "You are a monster!" I roared as I charged towards Jason at full speed, letting my puppets disperse and help the others. He used a recovery chip right before I was able to take off and it gave him enough of a boost in order to lift a sickle up to my neck. "Now if I were you, I would sit still," he continued as I recalled my puppets as well as had them retire them from use. This turned ugly extremely fast but I dared not to make a move. "Same goes for your little impulsive friends known as NetSavers," he retorted, however his words fell on deaf ears as he charged in blind rage in order to 'teach him a lesson' but I couldn't risk anything so I stopped him midway and sent him spiraling backwards. Upon making sure that everyone was made sure that they wouldn't move the DA was brought down releasing everyone from their CF forms followed by darkness.

The room was spinning, damp, as well as cold. "You finally wake," I heard from behind noticing that Sakura was there and she didn't seem to happy, in fact her expression was unreadable. "How long was I out for?" I asked out of curiosity only for her to just simply just stare back down. "About three days from what I know..." she paused for a little before continuing. I expected her to continue to speak but instead I heard a small thud next to me which was her falling on her bed asleep. I guess she wasn't able to sleep alone in a place she didn't recognize. I sat next to her bed stroking her hair with my right arm as a small smiled form on her face as she pressed up against it.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: For those wondering, the title of this chapter as well as the one previous to this one belong to a song, which leads me to say that the title name belongs to Tarja Turunen and the MegaMan characters to Capcom. Enjoy the fic!_

**Chapter 6: Boy and the Ghost Part 2**

The room was dark upon me having to wake up. I was still sitting down next to Sakura's bed, she still asleep. I moved my left arm in order to use it as a support in order to fall, but upon putting pressure on it I fell face first into the ground. '_Right no __functional __left arm...'_ I reminded myself as I picked myself up and dusted my remained of my clothing. I sat on my side of the cell and laid down, enjoying a small comfort that was alien to me. Some movement was heard to my right where I noticed that Sakura had woken up and was now rubbing her eyes in order to expel the sleep from her eyes. "Morning," I weakly called out putting a strain on my voice causing her to turn to me but this time she had a much gloomier face than before. "Morning Jonathan..." her voice trailing at the end. We began to talk for a few minutes, at first awkward slowly getting into a rhythm, that was until an opening of a door interrupted us. "Ah, Johnathan you are awake, good timing," the guard spoke in a fake cheery voice, "Eat up." We were given soup with some bread and water to which Sakura absorbed it like a sponge. I guess she hasn't eating in a while so I offered some of my food to her which though she reluctantly accepted at first seemed perfectly capable to scarf it down within a second. She seemed satisfied with her meal as she drank the water in a much calmer manner. "How long have you been here?" I ask only to start a simple conversation only to receive a simple answer of a short amount of time before she asks a question inaudible to me. I ask for her to repeat it but declines brushing it off as nothing. Hours went by and most of them were spent looking up at the cracks in the ceiling.

Fantastical scenes were passing through my mind as a way to pass the time; it isn't the first time this has happened to me as I have been locked in before with nothing but my imagination in order to be able to overcome boredom and sometimes pain. "Hey, Jonathan?" I heard call out, "You aren't mad at me because of last time are you?" I shook my head turning towards her, "I can't ever stay mad at you..." I said softly my voice still rather weak. Everything was normal to my standards until she broke the silence once again, "Why are you able to act like all of this is normal to you?". I took a deep breath as memories I had long suppressed came rushing back. The experiments, screaming, agony, restless nights, everything that my so called father used to do made my breath catch and the weak exhales whenever I couldn't hold my breath any longer. "This isn't anything new to me, locked in a room, forced to stay here, almost never allowed to go out. To me it sound like school," I tried to joke, obviously making the situation worse. After a few seconds of her not breaking into a small giggle I sighed, "It really isn't anything new to me..." I began as I told her about my father.

"My father never allowed me to go to a public school, in fact he never let me go to school. Instead I was home schooled by him, forced to be taught every common subject that a school teaches and this was for the first few years of elementary. Science was a great emphasis, especially learning through practice, well at least for him, for me it was through pain. He would perform surgeries on me without anesthetics, so I can learn what muscle tissue looked like, pour acids and bases on me so I could feel the difference between them. Everything changed on February 12 of what would be considered my second year in grade school. He began at first by knocking me out and I would find myself attached to a wooden table strapped in place unable to move. He would take blood samples by cutting open my skin, once again without anesthetics. From there he would either inject me with some sort of drug either for me to knock out again or for me to be under the influence enough to not feel pain but also for me to be able to process what he was doing to me." I began to remove my coat and me shirt, "These scars will never disappear as he would open, and reopen time and time again." I paused still having my shirt removed, "I also had a younger brother..." my voice trailed, "...I don't know what he did to him but what ever it was caused him to react violently thrashing everywhere eventually landing on the floor scurrying around the floor. It was as if he fed him some sort of energized supplement, however he slowed down almost immediately, stopped in his tracks and fell over. He died due to overexertion and high levels of adrenaline." I paused relaxing my balled up fist, "This simple form of experimentation didn't last long, instead he decided on turning over to more conventional torture. He began with repeated stab wound in my stomach, thighs, and arms. The next day he would blindfold me and leave me for a day just there fearing any sort of sound. He would turn up the heater making me dehydrate and upon removing the blindfold the next day he would begin by removing tissue from my body. He preferred giving me physical pain. About two months in he started to sexually harass me... it isn't as bad as actual sex offenders, but it was still traumatizing. About a month later he began gas treatment, especially with a new gas that he got that can induce nightmares or pleasurable dreams. This was the worst for me, as the way the gas worked was that one would not be able to wake up until the dream was over, however an outside variable can such as the typical water. He rarely used the nightmare inducing one during the day, mostly left it for night time use. This was what I hated the most, the pleasure dream inducer, he would allow me to ingest enough to cause erotic dream and would add pleasure devices while I was sleeping, he would always wake me up before I was able to ever complete the dream leaving me we not only just there, but also anxious which never lasted long as he would begin once again his surgeries." I stopped in order to let her captivate what I have said, but nonetheless I continued, "By the end of my fourth year equivalent, he had single handedly brought my self-esteem down that I refused to even go out it was also then when he decided to throw me out as well as leave me enrolled in a school. I'm pretty sure that you can figure out the rest, since we met on the second day of the beginning of the school year." I don't know what let me go on and tell her about myself in such a way, but I did. I can't say that it made me feel any better, it wont make me more widely accepted by everyone. My memories were set back to elementary school where the bigger kids would bully me. My minuscule muscles were already thinner than they should be due to the removal of tissue. Stomach wounds as well anything that was within kicking distance while I was on the ground, were pounded. I felt a tear trail blaze through my cheek with the power of gravity guiding it to its unknown destination. "I'm glad I met you Sakura," I told her in a soft voice as I noticed that she was hugging me tightly while trying to hold back a few tears of her own. "You were the first to actually let me belong as part of the school, even if it was only you. So I thank you for being there for me." Almost the rest of the day or night or whatever it was we stayed like this on top of the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fear of Popularity**

A large explosion marked the opportunity of our escape. I quickly grabbed Sakura and led her to the storage room to get some supplies and our net navis. We left the place just in time as the whole building came crushing down..

It has always been an etched in stone fact that the more popular one is in school, the more positive the experience will be in school. I've never fallen for such gimmicks, but here I am alongside Tory and Sean being considered the one of the most popular kids in school, second to Lan and his gang. There have been known net battles in the past between us where the whole school would witness, almost as if it was the match of the century between gangs. However, ever since our little tango with trying to capture Jason we have been separate from each other. I entered my third period which is the most interesting one, computer programming. The professor walked in asking the class to be quiet, with a tiny bit of angst in the air, "Morning class! Today I have a project for all of you..." The class was divided in half by those who are taking the class because they want to, who are cheering, and those taking it because they have to, booing the teacher. "All will choose a team of three to four and the objective is to create a virus that is capable of replicating itself as well as infecting other files on the system. Requirements are simple, present the virus as well as the solution to the problem in order to stop the virus if needed." This doesn't seem to bad, well that is if Lan and his friends weren't in the same class as us. I've always like a bit of competition, but right now I'm still tired from what happened but all should come easy either way. We were dismissed to meet with our group of choice and we began to discuss if we prefer to do a DOS based attack or something straight on. The bell rang to which our professor gave us a last announcement, "This project will be due next month alright class you may leave and enjoy your weekend!" I left the room and headed towards the front gate in order to be able

The class went by quickly, and we were able to get a basic blueprint as to how we are going to construct the virus as well as the basic shell needed in order to execute it. I was preparing to leave when I noticed Sakura appear from behind, "Hey Jonathan!" she called as she jogged up to me. "My parents have decided to stay here once again, so I'm now officially attending ACDC middle school." I don't know if I should be happy and congratulate her or act confused and ask why. I decided on playing it safe and told her that we will have an amazing time here at school. We headed home together when we reached an intersection to which is where we were supposed to separate. "I have some news for you..." she began as she began to rummage through her backpack and brought out a piece of paper in pristine conditions, "I turned in the form and this here confirms that everything has been processed correctly. You are now living with me!" Me saying that I was thunderstruck is an understatement, in fact it landed more like an atomic bomb created with the basis of a hydrogen bomb, a split atom. It was heavy especially since what occurred recently but I did my best to hide all of that and simply smiled and followed her home. We stopped midway on the way to home at a music store. I went towards the rock section of the store while she stayed in line in order to pick up a CD she had on hold. I came around the 'S' section looking to see if they had any Shinedown and was delighted to find the 'Somewhere in the Stratosphere' album and immediately picked it up and waited in the now short line to buy it. "I coulud have sworn that you 'hip' kids listen to that pop stuff and download it directly from some sort of hip website?" he asked. I merely turned to him, "Rock is the only pop music that I know of and those websites sure don't have anything that I like," I retorted back. He handed us our merchandise and waved goodbye, "That clerk is a really cool guy," Sakura commented to which I could only nod; right now my only interest was getting this album and assimilate it to my computer's hard drive to be able to play it whenever I want. We eventually arrived to Sakura's home and I have never been so nervous in my life for something as simple as entering a house.

It was amazing, carpet adorned the floor giving it more of an uplifting feeling, and the way that it transitioned to the wooden floor of the kitchen was beautiful. I removed my shoes as I saw that Sakura did so before making contact with the carpet. "I'm home mom!" I heard her call out as a woman appeared from the kitchen, "Welcome honey, I see that you told Jonathan about his new commodities?" Sakura only nodded happily to her mother as she ushered us to take a seat and eat while the food was hot. Rice was served alongside some chunks of meat that were dipped in a sauce of sorts, and same goes for the vegetables which were mixed together. Upon taking a spoonful my mouth exploded with a million different flavors all fusing to one specific flavor that was a mix of both sweet and spicy. "Do you like it Jonathan, there's more if you would like," she offered as I almost finished my plate. I debated against myself if I should or not but before I knew it my arm had stretched out asking for more to which I did receive more of. Both of us finished with our meals and Sakura led me to her bedroom, "Since I didn't expect to bump into you today we haven't cleared out the guest bedroom, so for today you will be sleeping in my room with the condition of you sleeping on the floor." I simply nodded and then I was given a simple tour of the house; I was shown were the restroom was, living room, basement, as well as a hidden room located between the guest room and Sakura's room. Upon finishing the five minute tour of the house, we returned to Sakura's room and began to listen to our newest addition to our collections of songs that we already had. I was five minutes into the album enjoying myself when all of a sudden I felt a pair of hands weave themselves through my hair leaving my spine to go rigid. A few snapshots flashed before me, unveiling memories that I had buried long ago resurfaced. Pain, humiliation, and anything of the like flooded my nervous system. "Are you okay Jonathan?" she asked carefully, her voice snapping me from my own trap. This isn't the first it has happened, years of repetition has dulled the effects, however I would sometimes be like this for hours until I drove myself crazy and snapped myself out of it or until I fell asleep curled up in a ball. I breathed out a 'No' hoping that she wouldn't hear it but she did this time sitting next to me asking what was wrong, so I told her exactly what happened. It felt so weird, awkward; no one's ever cared before or cared enough to ask me what was wrong, and certainly not my so called father. Something new was coming up as well, something I've never felt before. An itchiness began in my eyes suddenly my vision began to blur and before I knew it I was crying. "Just let it all out..." she simply kept repeating as she continued to stroke my back almost as if squeezing out every last ounce of bottled up emotion that I had. Exhaustion began to take over me as my crying slowed to a sobs and continuing on to a sniffles here and there. I closed my eyes and let myself rest; Sakura kept stroking my long hair until I was completely envoloped in sleep's spell.


End file.
